Professor Worminkle
Professor Worminkle is the main antagonist of the video game Worms 4: Mayhem and its remake, playing the exact same role. Personality Professor Worminkle is one of the most evil and intelligent villains of the ''Worms'' series. He is a manipulative mastermind, and also cold and heartless, since he makes the player's team do all the work just so he can achieve his own goals and leaves the player's team to die after all they've done for him. Also, in the description for one of the Story Missions, the Professor claims that he's a pacifist, which is why he doesn't help the team battle the enemy Worms throughout Story Mode. But it's possible that he was lying. Appearance The Professor is quite old. He is mostly bald and has some white hair around his head, he has a white mustache, and he wears half-circle glasses. He also has an unlockable flag called "Prof", which is basically a picture of the Professor. His hair, glasses, mustache, and flag can be unlocked if you complete Story Mode. Biography In the first Tutorial, the Professor teaches the player how to play and lets the player's team join his university after they defeat a team of drunk enemy Worms from a rival school. In the final Tutorial, the Professor travels to a secret laboratory with his team, where he meets Mike, his "brightest pupil" and the designer of the laboratory. After the player defeats the Cyberworms (Mike's creation, which goes horribly wrong), the Professor tells his team that they're ready for the actual missions. Throughout the Story Mode, the Professor has problems with his Time Machine and the player's goal was usually to retrieve missing parts of the Time Machine or collect gold and jewels, which is used as the Time Machine's fuel. The Professor was seemingly a good mentor to his team throughout the story until the end of the fourth chapter, where he reveals he was using his team to "save himself" (he was going to be fired prior to the team's arrival), betrays them, and leaves them stranded in the Stone Age. While the Professor was heading home in his Time Machine, a very small dinosaur somehow got in and bit his tail, which caused the Professor to attack the dinosaur. While he was distracted, his time machine crashed into a volcano. The Professor survived, but was frustrated, and he was determined to repair the Time Machine before his team caught up to him. During the final battle of the game, the team defeats the Dinoworms and catches up to the Professor (with the Time Machine almost fixed). At first the Professor believed the team came to rescue him, but because of the way he betrayed them, the team gets into the Time Machine and leaves the Professor stranded in the Stone Age forever instead, which caused the Professor to panic and lose his mind. Gallery Worminkle01.png|Professor Worminkle sorting out the load of his time machine worminkle02.png|Professor Worminkle panics because of a lack of fuel in his time machine worminkle03.png|Professor Worminkle reads his government document worminkle04.png|Professor Worminkle leads the player out the time machine door worminkle05.png|Revealing his evil side worminkle06.png|Evil laugh Trivia *Strangely, Professor Worminkle appears again in the Facebook version of Worms, where he teaches the player how to play the game and is the player's first opponent. In this game the Professor doesn't betray the player, since there is no Story Mode. However, it's possible that this Professor isn't Worminkle, his name just "Professor" and was never named "Worminkle" anywhere in the game. But this is unlikely, since this Professor looks exactly the same as Worminkle. es:Profesor Worminkle Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Affably Evil